Project Holocaust(updated)
by An Anonymous Imposter
Summary: 6 Survivors from Raccoon go up against a Umbrella Lab in Ontario Canada,all I added were the thoughts(in italic) Please Reveiw.


Project Holocaust  
By Sean Langhans  
Prologue  
"Dr. Grayson the strain is almost done. The only problem is it isn't stable." Colleen knew what to do, but Dr. Birkin said not to finish it. Something about 'An Artist's Touch'. So she listened. Colleen had worked there for a little more than three years, so she followed almost everything. "Good work James. Prepare to hand it over to Dr. Birkin, he'll want to see it in its final stages." The short yellow haired man worked quickly. "Alright, the sample is being created. This shouldn't be a much longer than five minutes. If you want you can call Dr Birkin down." Dr. James was very proud of himself. "Good work. Once Dr. Birkin see's your work, you'll probably be promoted.   
  
"Yeah if you're lucky," screamed one of the other scientists in the room. "And if pigs could fly." screamed out another scientist. Dr. James quickly remarked. "To be honest, we are not that far from that." A lot of the scientists chuckled. "Well hello there, now you'll be lucky enough if I let you keep your jobs." Dr. Birkin was waiting there ever since. "Oh hi Dr. Birkin." Said Dr. James. "Oh good work, Dr. James. Besides the flying pig thing was made, just as a joke. So you are promoted... To Dr. Wayne's position." Dr. James was very pleased. "Thank you sir. I'll do my best." Birkin sighed. "Well you are a person we can keep here, and Dr. Wayne, I guess you shouldn't talk luck anymore."  
  
"Oh Dr. Birkin. The sample is done. It just needs some finishing, and Dr. Grayson said you wanted to see it." Dr. James handed over the purple liquid to Birkin. "Good work, both of you." Dr Birkin left, and when he did he told them to work over hour's to get the T-Virus prepared. Dr. Birkin wanted to study it in the cold room. Dr. Birkin worked for almost an hour before he actually cracked the code. It was stable except the last few stages, they would turn into a massive blob of deterioration. Dr. Birkin quickly over-looked his flaws and ran a floor lower.  
  
"Dr. Grayson, can you come here? I have a few questions for you." without any revolt she walked up to him. "Yes Dr. Birkin." Birkin sighed " Who, on your deck, is the lowest position." she pointed to her far left. "Dr. Williams, sir." Birkin stared at him. "Okay, WILLIAMS! Come here," The younger employee came to him. "Okay listen up, what I say is not mistaken. Release all the chemical tubes. If you don't, I will kill your precious daughter." Williams did with out problems and released the chemical tubes. Colleen knew he was crazy, she ran out. The walking dead were already walking the hallways. She needed to hide. A zombie lunged for her unexpected to her...  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
The Pain of Loss  
The phone rang for a little more than a minute. "Hello." said Tyler. "Mr. Grayson, I'm sorry to report, but your wife has died last night in a lab accident." The man sounded very serious, still Tyler thought he heard wrong. "Wait! Colleen is gone. What happened?" Tyler wanted to cry, but he needed to wait. "We can't tell you now. But if you could come to the lab, we could inform you on what happened." Tyler couldn't bare to talk much longer. " Yeah. I'll come. Where is it." Tyler's mood was getting angry. "The 3rd floor, room 121. Be here in a few days." Tyler wanted to scream. "Okay bye, thanks." Tyler was very mad. "Goodbye Mr. Grayson. I'm sorry." Click. Tyler put the phone down, and cradled between his legs. "GOD. WHY!!!"  
  
Two Days Later  
  
He dressed in his work uniform. Which was basically a black tee shirt, and black pants, with the Umbrella logo on the front and back of the shirt. He got in his car, and put his hands on the ignition. Still, after three years of marriage, and someone calls and says she is dead. Tyler couldn't, and preferably wouldn't, believe she was gone. He got ready for work, his meeting about his wife's dismissal. When he drove down the street, he noticed it was very quiet. Normally kids would be just going in for the night. It hit him again. His wife was dead. Tyler tried to put it out of his head until it needed to come out. It was too hard.   
  
Tyler had worked at Umbrella for more than four years, and nothing has happened remotely close to this. Except the old Spencer cover-up. Tyler wasn't supposed to know, but he did. Some how, word got out about it, and about a month ago he was being talked to by the feds. Tyler, being a loyal company man, he told them he didn't know anything. That got him a promotion. 'Your wife is dead'. He couldn't get it out of his head. He checked the time. 10:00 p.m.   
  
"Oh Shit!" a small red-furred dog ran across the road. Tyler pulled the brakes, the thing jumped on the car, and hissed. Its tongue must have done something, because what looked to be a bullet hole was right at his window. The thing dropped to the ground and blood speared all over the window. Tyler did not want to get out. In the distance he saw a man.   
  
The guy must have been either mid thirties, or low forties. He had a huge magnum. " Hey you," Tyler called. The man disappeared from sight. " Wait, don't go." Tyler got back in his car and sped off. The massive Umbrella building must have been the tallest there, except the some credit card building and some parking lot. He parked in the small building , and walked to the Umbrella building. As he walked in a man carrying a machine gun, and shooting everywhere. Someone behind him hit him or something and the guy's neck was gushing blood.   
  
Tyler turned around and vomited. Suddenly a lot of guys wearing lab-coats, and one man wasn't wearing anything, started stumbling toward him. Say it Tyler. "Zombies..." He quickly pulled out his .45 magnum and took a shot at the naked man. A chunk blew off of his sides and he kept on walking.  
  
Well the creatures stumbled, so he could probably run past them. He checked his bullets. 7. Dude Fuck it, just kill them. Tyler's gun almost raised by it self as he aimed. BANG! BANG! BANG! Instantly all the men or zombies, were dead. He ran to the security post as fast as he could.   
  
A man waited there, with his intestines hanging out. Tyler couldn't imagine how the man was still alive. " Uuungghaa, help me." The man was Tyler's work friend, John Iguanaro. Tyler knew John was already sentenced to death, in a matter of minutes. " What happened here?" The man was almost gone. "Outbreak... Higher officials released them.... Phase One started... Aaahhhh" "Thanks, I'm gonna put you out of you misery. Sorry." Bang! Little droplets of blood sprayed his face. Tyler had to find his wife. He whispered to himself, "What did I get myself into..."  
  
He ran upstairs, at the second floor another one of those things was ripping a female's spine, right out of her back. Tyler wanted to puke, but he held it in. "God dammet, where's room 121!?!"His voice echoed. It also caught attention to more of the rotting corpses.3rd Floor Dumb Ass. Tyler found an elevator. He walked in, and noticed four unlabeled buttons. He could worry about that later. Tyler pressed the button labeled "3rd Floor; Chemical Layouts"   
  
When Tyler got to the third floor, almost directly in front of him was room 121. "This is it." Instantly after he walked in a large red thing, jumped up front the desk. "Oh Shit." BANG! BANG! BANG! The thing kept coming. The Head. Shoot the Head. He raised his gun and shot. CLICK! "OH FCK!" Tyler ran out, shutting the door behind him.   
  
The thing jumped through the glass window almost instantly after Tyler closed the door. He was being chased. He was being out run. Pretty soon he would be lunch. Run, and Load your gun. The thing was about four feet behind him. "Loaded!" While running he blindly had his arm over his shoulder shooting at the creature. BANG! BANG! BANG! "HISSSSSSS!" He was losing his breath. Tyler needed to stop. Tyler collapsed, and fainted.  
  
"Wake Up!" Someone screamed. Tyler got up. He looked at the man, and asked a simple question "Where am I?" Tyler's vision was still very incorrect. "You are on the 3rd floor of a highly dangerous place." Tyler stood up, regaining his vision. "Yeah, I know. I work here." The man raised his gun and said, "Well then I should kill you. I lost my child and wife, because of your creations." Tyler jumped back. "Don't shoot, I'm only a security guard. I don't know what goes on in the upper floors. Besides I lost my wife too." Tyler noticed the ring on his finger, and lowered his gun.  
  
"Okay, I believe you. I'm Sean Langhans. My wife was bit by one of those zombie things, and my little boy was killed by one to." "I'm Tyler Grayson. Supposedly my wife died of a lab accident. She worked on the next floor. Wait what time is it." Tyler asked. " Quarter to eleven." An expression of shock filled his mind. In forty-five minutes those zombies got out and infected at least half the city. And killed this man's family. Tyler checked his side pack. "Where are my clips." Sean started searching through his pockets.   
  
"Just in case you were, you know, a little whacked," Sean handed over the clips. "I didn't want you to go on a shooting rampage." Tyler gave Sean a stern look. " We have to get out of this building. And city." Tyler looked in confusion. "Wait, why did you come here." Sean looked down in grief " I planted enough C-4 to blow up this whole city." Tyler was very shocked. "Were you in the military?" "Yeah, but it was practically owned by Umbrella. When they decided to check us out against the zombies. Most of us died. Except me, a few of my friends. Right now we are rescuing survivors and ditching this place. Anyway, we all stole, like, every weapon we could."  
  
"So far, you are the second survivor we found in this whole town." Tyler looked down at the blood on the floor. "This couldn't have happened within forty-five minutes. What the hll am I missing. Tell Me!" Sean saw a lot of anger in him. " All we know that the east and north part of town are where the chemical was spread."   
  
Now Tyler was really mad. "WHAT CHEMICAL! I'M NOT A CHILD! DON'T LEAVE ANYTHING OUT!" Sean seemed a bit frightened. Still he acted as serious as he could. "The virus your wife's team created. The virus that killed her. The virus that's killing right now." "You dumb shit! What Virus!?!" Sean seemed shocked. He expected for him to be surprised. "God Damn, The T-virus. Anyway, the virus was released at the Army Training Course, and here, the building."  
  
Tyler tensed for a minute, while loading his gun. "Nice Shot." Sean said. "Wait, I thought I heard voices." Sean stared at him in sarcasm. "Yeah, well we came for what we needed. We gotta go." As they started walking, someone screamed. "WAIT!" They both looked back and someone's hands were dangling out of the air duct. "Who's there?" yelled Tyler. Suddenly a big grate came flying from the ceiling and along with that a lady came out. "Tyler, it's me Colleen." Tyler went into shock as he stared at her. "Colleen." Tyler was still staring. "Tyler, Colleen, we have to go." They ran down the hall, together.  
  
Chapter Two  
Escape  
" Tyler, we gotta go. We gotta go now. Justin and Nick just sent word in. They're blowin' us up in five minutes. LET'S GO!" Sean gave them both a stern look. Sean didn't really notice Tyler's wife was there. He avoided it... They listened though. "Sean wrong way. That's up." Sean turned around and ran the way they pointed. He didn't want to believe that Tyler get's his family back. It's just not fair. "Let's go." They ran down the hall toward the elevator. Shooting more of those things. Tyler stared out the window before he entered. KABOOM!  
  
"Oh Shit! What was that!" Tyler tried to look closer. A helicopter was going down in flames. " Tyler the explosion for this building would be ten times that. I don't want to be in it!" Tyler got an angry look from Sean. "What are you doing, Sean? Why are you ignoring everything!" Sean was real pissed, but he answered question. "You wanna know why? My kid, and wife were killed. You said your wife was too. Now she shows up ,and where is my family?" They were both very mad. "Dude you sayin' you wish my wife was dead!" Sean glared at Tyler. "Yeah, I guess I do." With out thinking, Tyler pushed Sean as hard as he could. "You little shit!" Sean grabbed Tyler and threw him against the window. Tyler was still holding on to Sean. They both went down.  
  
"Tyler!" Colleen screamed. She thought she heard him scream. They hit almost at the same time. Tyler's arm hit a steel pole on the way down. Sean landed on the out door furnace. "Shit, aw shit. God this hurts." Tyler said franticly, looking at the bone in his arm. Well at least it was in his arm. "Sean, over there. Shoot it." Tyler didn't know why he spoke , still he wanted to shoot Sean. "Dude, Sean! SHOOT IT!" The zombie kept coming. Sean was knocked out! Tyler lifted his hand up. His gun was still in his hand. "God, what is it, welded or something?"  
  
He raised his gun and shot at the zombie. It died with his one shot. Tyler lifted his self-up, he knew he broke at least one rib on the fall. Tyler started walking towards Sean. He looked up to see his wife staring down. " Oh my god, are you all right!" Tyler was barely able to see her expression, but he knew she was worried. "Yeah, I gotta check on Sean. Wait there!" Sean was in sight, his legs were limp. "Sean, wake up. WAKE UP!" Sean opened his eyes slowly. "Hey..." Sean's forehead was bleeding. "Sean, you okay?" Sean stared at him, he remembered his anger. Screw it, he 's helping me. "Yeah, but my head hurt's like a bitch." Sean stood up, got off the furnace. "Dude, how long was I out?" Sean asked. "Less than a minute." Sean's eyes widened. "Colleen jump! We don't have enough time.  
  
Tyler looked in a confused look. The he realized, the five minutes. "Colleen jump! You don't have the time to get out of there! JUMP!" They were both screaming for her. Sean screamed. There were sparks at the roof. The detonation started. "JUMP! IT'S STARTING!" She immediately jumped into the trashcan. They ran as fast as they could, as soon as she got up. KAABOOOOM!   
  
The explosion blew them off there feet. Sean got up, and started shooting the zombies all around the building. Tyler got up. "Uh, Sean. The C-4 didn't work." Tyler started shooting at the zombies, while Sean stared at the wreckage. Only the last two floors were gone. "We have to get to the van, the government will probably quarantine the damn place. Let's go." Colleen got up and stared at the fiery at the top of the building. Colleen whispered, "All that work for nothing."   
  
They all ran to the black van. "You guys stole a S.W.A.T. van. Heh, nice work." Tyler stared at the driver. " Tyler this is Kyle, he is the weapons expert. He could load that gun before you could say 'Load it'." Kyle was a little younger than Sean, but they both had the same color eyes, and hair. "Hey, nice to meet ya. Hey are you guys related?" Kyle smiled, "Yeah, this is my older brother." Sean was happy, but he wasn't done introducing' everybody. " The silent man over there is John Terrance," John interrupted "Just call me J.T." Sean walked toward the van. "The other guy is Mike Jordanson, he's are explosives expert." "Hey" The last person was sitting in the van wearing body armor. "This is Dan Richards, he had a stock load of weapons. He is also the first survivor." Dan was at least forty.   
  
Most of his black hair was gray. "It's nice to see you all. I'm Tyler Grayson, a security officer at Umbrella," Mike got up and started listening to him. "I didn't know about this whole mess. Don't be mad, but my wife, Colleen, was a supervisor, for the creation of the virus." They all glared at him. "I'll leave if you don't accept her, she made her mistakes, but her boss ordered all of her employees to release it. Not her fault." They all gave up, she was a survivor, just as good as the rest.  
  
"Get in!" Tyler resisted as he shot an another zombie. It splattered with the small amount of white puss. He got in, with his wife. "Dan, okay. Got any magnums?" Tyler asked in excitement. Dan threw him a gun, and a few clips. "Wait, Colleen, I am sorry for judging you. I just have been through a lot. Sorry." Tyler was still loading his shiny silver gun. "It's okay, I should be blamed. I had a big part in this mess, I didn't know how far this project would go."  
  
"So where we going' now?" J.T. asked. Kyle simply said "I dunno. Hey Sean, where we headin'?" Sean thought for a second, and came up with his answer. "Let's get the hell out of here! We're going to find go get rid of these Umbrella factories. Let's go." They started driving, where they'd go was still in decision. "I say we go to Paris, and Nuke the main part." Colleen knew it wouldn't work. "No, we are victims. We can't go over seas right now. This was just an experiment."  
  
Dan yelped "Wait, are you saying this whole city was an experiment, aw dammet!" Dan was pissed, but it wasn't gonna do anything. "Hey Dan, earlier today did you shoot at that dog thing on my car?" Dan laughed. "That was you, wow. Yeah. It was a nice car though."  
  
About six miles down the road from Raccoon City was a massive barricade, surrounded by dead S.W.A.T. team members, and policemen. "They didn't stand a chance." J.T. said. "You're right, and so is Pennsylvania, and upstate New-York. They're gonna have to nuke this place." The all agreed, but they didn't have that many explosives. "Hey Tyler, sorry about that whole 'family crisis' thing. Sorry. It just got to me." "Oh shit, dude my arm. It's been like this for fifteen minutes. Does anybody have like bandages and anesthetics."   
  
"No, but I have a tight rubber band, plus a very powerful gun, and I can make a quick torch rip up your outer shirt. So yeah, I kinda do." J.T. said. "Wait first we need to ease the pain. The next thing Tyler saw was John holding back a fist. POW. "He's a sleep. Gimme the rubber-band." Colleen looked at him. "Wait, are you gonna amputate his arm?" J.T. stared at her. "Yeah. Do you have a better idea." Colleen stared at him. "I'm a doctor. Let me take over."  
  
She pushed the bone into place. "Watch this." She ripped open a body armor cloth and pulled the metal sheet out. "I need wire clippers, and a lighter." Sean handed the supplies she demanded. She snipped the metal into a square and stuffed it under the skin over the bone. "Blow torch." Colleen acted as if she was a mechanic. "She got it and started welding the metal into the skin and bone. "AAAHHHH!" Tyler woke up to fire all over his arms. She started sewing up him up. "I need that rubber-band" J.T. handed her the rubber band. He tied it over his stitches, and wrapped it up in the cloth from the Body Armor. "Tyler move your arm." Tyler did, and it HURT. "God damn, that's awesome. Dude, Tyler you are lucky."   
  
"Shit, well thanks.' Tyler was staring at his arm. "How long will this burn?"  
"Once the metal cool's down, you'll feel better." "Hey do you guys here that." Sean looked out the back window. "Yeah it's a jet." Sean retorted, "Yeah a big jet." He looked off way in the distance at Raccoon City. "How far do you think we are from the city?" Sean asked "Sean, I'd have to say thirty five miles.," said Kyle. "Oh Shit! Kyle go a lot faster. Shit! GO! GO!" Sean was screaming. He knew that wasn't a normal jet. "GO KYLE! SEAN'S RIGHT. THAT'S A FUCKIN BOMB DROPPER. THEY'RE NUKING" THE CITY. GO!!!" Tyler was screaming to. Kyle pushed the pedal.  
  
"DUCK! I HERE THE FUCKIN' WHISTLING!" They all ducked except for Kyle. "Close your eyes!" CRACK... KAAAABOOOOOOOOOM!!!! A massive shockwave hit them and the car jumped. The massive mushroom cloud turned gray and floated away. They all lived.   
Chapter 3  
Plans for the Next Mission  
"And that makes two." Mike said. "What do you mean." Dan looked up at him. "This is the second nuclear bomb strike, I survived through two." Kyle looked back at the city. "Don't we have to worry 'bout radiation." J.T. answered his question. "No, we would survive the radiation and blast because of our distance. Besides, we're in a huge tin box. It would reflect the radiation." Kyle took a big breath and sighed. Kyle just noticed he was in a ditch. "I don't think we have much more ride in this car." Kyle looked over his shoulder and way in the distance he thought he saw a Metro train or something. "Nah."  
  
"Colleen, do you know what a G-NE-T-X mutation is?" Colleen stared at him. "Oh my god. It's the mixture of all are viruses, plus a few others. Where do you see that." Tyler stared at the little box with the label. "Oh shit." She pulled the glass tube caring about five different colors. "See this needle. If I poke you with it, you and all of us would be dead." Tyler made a little whoa and turned around looking through the stuff. "Hey Colleen pass it over here." Mike said. " She carefully handed him the glass tube. Then he wrapped the end with cloth and paper. "If worse comes to worse, well you know." Dan put it in his pocket.  
  
Kyle was driving until he saw a sign and hit the brakes. "What the hell are they up to." He walked out of the car and looked up at the huge sign. "Derimtoren, yeah probably another variation of the T-Virus." Tyler started laughing. "Let's go we have to get there fast." Kyle looked at him and said, "Where, I keep on asking you and you just ignore me." Sean looked at him with that 'Oh Yeah' expression. "You in for the drive, I was thinking about Toronto, Ontario. They have a pretty large faculty." Sean stared at the endless highway, surrounded by the forest. "Hey Colleen, another question. What is 'Phase two'?" Colleen had the same 'oh my god' look in her eyes.  
  
"God, they wouldn't do that. Phase Two is the plan to release the T-Virus in Paris, France. They then check how many cars get out of the city, they bug them all. On board cameras are planted all over the city. They just want to see how well average citizens can survive." Tyler looked at the little on board computer. "Well here, it says they are ready to get it started." John butted in, "Paris has almost quadruple the population, compared to Raccoon." Dan was mad. "I'm sorry, but how could you work there if you knew this was gonna happen?" Colleen felt really guilty and a little angered. " They were only lab rumors. I didn't think they'd have the guts."  
  
It was very silent for about a half and hour, until Kyle turned up the radio. " Hey guys. Listen to this, it sounds important." The all got up and looked at the radio. Suddenly a large tough voice started speaking. "The president has made a devastating choice. The civilians of Raccoon City have been either killed or infected by an unknown virus. It seemed to spread quickly, accordingly to a reporter, who also fell victim to the virus. He has decided to prevent widespread hysteria. Raccoon City is now a quarantine zone. About a hour ago, Raccoon City was nuked straight off the map. We sorrow for all the 100,000 people that have lost there life's. That is all." The voice ended, and everybody in the car was shocked. "99,993 people have died, they were wrong." Sean said it as if he didn't care what had just happened. "Sean, there has to be more than seven people. At least ten or something like that." Tyler meant that to, he couldn't bare the fact that his dad or his mom were caught in the explosion. Or the zombies. " About one hundred twenty miles to we reach the border of Pennsylvania and New York." On the other side of the road Kyle saw a sign saying 'Raccoon City 220 Miles'.  
  
"Oh my god," Kyle exerted, "Has anybody noticed any cars ever since we left." He just noticed the dead high way. "The only thing I thought I saw was a train." Kyle quickly butted in. " You saw that too? I thought that was an illusion, or something." Tyler quickly retorted. "If anything that was the train from the basement of the lab. Probably just scientists tryin' to escape." Tyler got a confused look from Colleen. "How did you know about the train?" Tyler looked at her and responded. "When I first got the job, I was an out door security guard. My instructor told me about the whole auto-abort thing. He got fired after that. So I 'm not really supposed to know." Colleen gave him that weird look again.  
  
J.T. interrupted there little moment. "God, you guys are to serious. Lighten up, you'll obviously aren't working for them any more." J.T. had a point. If anything, they were gonna knock out the whole Umbrella industries. Besides John was a very perky man. "Dan, what's your story. Why you here?" Sean asked. Dan responded sharply. "My two brothers and best friend were killed at the Spencer estate. Then I found out it was on purpose, so I came here to check things out. Some guy called and said my Son died. So I go there at room 121 or something. I go there and this guy tries to kill me, and I shoot him in the head. So," Dan wasn't done but something caught their attention.  
  
"Oh shit!" Kyle almost hit one of those dogs. The dog jumped on the window. Dan pulled out his huge magnum and blew the creatures brains out. "As I was saying," Dan was interrupted. "Dude it can wait. If they got this far, the virus might have already spread." Tyler was really worried. "That's not likely. If it was a wild dog and infected with the virus, it was probably headin' north." Tyler looked back at Colleen and responded. "Dog's don't go north!" Tyler was right, they probably were feeding. 'Wait, we gotta see if there's a body or something." Nothing  
  
Sean said, "Where is Justin and Nick..." Kyle shook his head. Sean went into the driver seat. "Kyle, let me drive." Kyle got kinda mad, but he didn't care. He saw the sign, Ontario 5 miles. They were almost there. About a half an hour later, a forest came into site. So did a large building, hidden behind the trees. 'Restricted- Biological research' They were there.   
Chapter 4  
Welcome to Ontario  
They all stepped out of the massive van, and headed for the building. The building was deep in one of the many forests. Already shooting could be heard. "We walked in on a good time." J.T. said, he expected someone to laugh. Sean ran and Dan ran toward the door. Tyler followed along with Colleen. John just waited there, at the van. "Are you guys forgetting something? We were just sitting with huge weapons." They all agreed with him, but they couldn't carry every weapon in there. "Hey John, pass me a pistol, and some ammo!" Exclaimed Colleen. He threw a gun and a box full of bullets to her.  
  
"Is that all. Fine then these are all mine!" He got every weapon he could get his hands on. He got a side pack and filled it up with ammo from every gun. "John, how are you gonna open doors, if you can't hold anything else." J.T. gave Kyle a weird look. "With this, check it out." J.T. started waving around a huge grenade launcher. Yeah, he's in the NRA. Tyler gave out a little snicker as John got closer. J.T. took one last pistol and then walked toward them.  
  
"So what are we looking for in here." Colleen asked. Sean, Kyle, and John stared at her in a very strict look. Sean was the only one to talk though. "We are plannin' to blow this place up, and reveal this company." J.T. was listening to there conversation, but he was focused on his goal. Nick, Sara, you two still better be alive. J.T. didn't want them to know about his brother and sister working here. So he just listened to what they were talking about. "Let's get goin'." Tyler knew the way J.T acted was depressed, but he knew John would spill it out later. Tyler just noticed something was bugging Mike. " Hey Mike, why so silent." Mike stared at him and simply responded, "I don't feel well. Sorry, if I was bothering you. Just, I've been through a lot."  
  
Mike was so mad. His wife, a best friend, was just killed less than eight hours ago. Why did she have to leave with out me? Mike was depressed, and he didn't want to admit it. Sean started shaking the doorknob and they all realized it was locked. Sean gave an evil grin and stared at John. John looked back and nodded his head. "Okay watch out, I'll show you my key for a locked door." John raised his gun and everyone started runin'. BOOOOOM!!! Sean started cracking up after it happened, he thought it was funny as all hell.  
  
Right after the door blew up an alarm went off. Robotically voices sounded off. "God, why do they care f we blow up their buildings, they have so many?" Colleen took Kyle's joke seriously. "Each building has it's own types of specimen. Like the lickers and the hunters were only form Raccoon City unless they were very useful and strong." Tyler gave Colleen a strange look. "It was a joke. Besides, what is a Hunter or Licker?" Colleen looked at Tyler and replied. "A hunter is a green monkey with scales and claws. A licker is a human on all fours, but with out the skin and with a lot of claws."  
  
The mechanical voice was repeating it self over and over again. Then it suddenly stopped. "Okay, what was that about?" Tyler looked at Colleen. "I don't know. I worked in Raccoon's department. Hey, how's your arm?" Tyler looked at it and said, "Fine, but very num." The voice came back but was repeating a different saying. "Releasing Guard Subjects. Releasing guard subjects." Then from the ceiling two white beasts came from a grate in the wall. "That can't be good!" Sean started shooting at the things, but they kept coming. John pushed Sean out of the way and started shooting the creature.   
  
They kept on shooting at it when Colleen finely noticed something. "SHOOT THE HEAD!" The head was the only thing different from the rest. It had no armor. John pulled his grenade launcher and blew one of them into bits. "I like my way better." He aimed for the other one, but a light started beeping on it's temple's. It ran away as fast as it could. "I almost had it." Sean stared at him and started laughing again. Colleen walked toward the dead creature. "This looks like a hunter, except for the skin." She closely inspected the head remains.   
  
"Look at this. It is a transmission object. It must have ordered the other one back." Mike glared at her. That's what killed her, except for the skin. It was green. Tyler walked toward the van again. "Hey John, are there any gun's like that back here." J.T. glared at him and then he responded. "Yeah, check the big box. Next time call me J.T. or I'll have to get medieval on your ass." Tyler started laughing. Then he found the gun and aimed it in the air. "This is what I need." Suddenly Tyler heard moaning as if someone was in pain. he turned around when he saw one of the zombies stumbling toward him.  
  
"No way." Tyler didn't seem to care much, he took out his magnum and blew it's head off of the rotting body. John yelled as loud as his lungs would. "TYLER! BEHIND YOU!" Tyler quickly reacted and looked at what John was screaming at. One of the white hunters was running toward him. "OH SHIT!" Tyler couldn't reach his grenade launcher in time. I'm fucked. His magnum was still in his hand. "Eat this you son of a bitch!" BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG. Tyler spent every last bullet on the creature. "YES! YA DON'T MESS WITH ME PSYCHO!" Tyler ran back to the building with grenade launcher and magnum in hand.  
  
J.T. stared at the wreckage of what used to be an abomination to nature. Sean was still laughing. He hadn't stopped since the first mention of the grenade launcher. "Colleen, go smell his breath." Colleen looked at Tyler and did as told. "Yuck! Smell's like a gas." Tyler knew what was wrong. The laughing gas from the van. "Okay, Sean. This is gonna hurt, a lot." He pulled out his pistol from Raccoon City and pulled Sean's hand toward his chest. "HAHAHAHEHEH! OH GOD! HAHAHA!" Tyler looked at Sean straight in the eyes and pulled the trigger.   
"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Sean looked at the bullet hole in his hand. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!?!" Tyler looked at Sean funny. "You were crackin'. Before I shot you do you remember anything about earlier." Tyler had a point. "Yeah I remember seeing this white thing blow up and then, uh, well then there was. Okay, I was drugged up. But couldn't you have slapped me or something." Tyler nodded. Colleen pulled out her first aid kit from her side-pack. "Come here." She wrapped his blood-reddened hand up.   
  
Sean knew he wasn't partially disabled like Tyler was with his arm. Sean watched Tyler bend it a few times, and it look like it hurt. He tried not to make a big deal about it, but it hurt. Mike looked at his hand. "We have to move out. We can't just wait here all night." Mike had a point, they've been waiting at the door for fifteen minutes. "Okay so let's get going." Mike ran ahead of them all, with confidence. "Hey, wait up!" screamed Dan. He ran pretty fast, but Mike had much more youth. They all stopped at a huge fork. Dan just catching up. "Whoa,"  
  
The fork was stairs, up or down. "Okay, I personally think we should split up." Sean suggested. Tyler, Colleen and J.T. nodded. "Okay we are. But we have to go in two groups. Mike, Dan, Kyle, and I will go up. Tyler, Colleen, J.T. will go down. Any problems?" Tyler thought it was a good idea, and Colleen did to. Except Mike. He was having some major problems. You can still hold this back, don't worry. Mike was trying hard to keep the thought of his wife to the back of his head. "See ya later." Mike started walking up the stairs.  
  
Tyler ran ahead, looking for a light switch. Pitch Black, can't stand this. Tyler thought as he found the switch. "Yes, god this place stinks." He flipped the switch on, and to his horror, nine zombies were just standing there. Letting out a small, ghastly moan, then they all headed for Tyler. "OH SHIT!" Tyler ran up the stairs and got his grenade launcher. "Take this you freaks!" CLICK. Not again. He forgot to load the gun from the last time J.T. used it. "Then take this!" He pulled up his magnum and aimed for one of there heads. CLICK. Dammet. He ran upstairs toward J.T. and Colleen. They were both wondering why he was being so frantic.  
  
"Tyler, are you okay?" Tyler nodded, and ran up to J.T. " Need your grenade launcher!" Tyler was panting and J.T. was confused. "Here." Tyler started to run back down, but he stopped. "Is it loaded?" J.T. responded. "Yeah, why." Tyler didn't answer, he just ran downstairs. KABOOM KABOOM KABOOM. J.T. and Colleen ran downstairs to see what he was doing. There was blood all over his face, and he was wiping it away. Tyler threw him back his grenade launcher. "What happened?" Colleen was still staring at the body parts that were surrounding Tyler. "A few zombies got in the way, ya know." Colleen nodded. She looked over the corner. One of the undead was caring something. She picked it up and started to read.  
  
" September 15  
Rumors of the Raccoon City incident are spreading. I hope they aren't true. If so the feds or CIA would be on me really soon. And they wouldn't let me do my research in jail. So I have quickly finished my work. The subject I created is fast, Mean, and very powerful. It is the ultimate B.O.W., but Dr Collins says that this isn't what he wanted. So I just upgraded the Hunter B.O.W. and the Tyrant. I call it Holocaust. I have cancelled my other idea of the 'Ultimate B.O.W.' and have been lately working on the 'Holocaust' program." Colleen stopped for a second and continued reading.  
  
"September 19  
I've done it! I have completed the Holocaust tyrant. I'm invincible. My creation is being judged at this very moment. A whole year went into this, and I just have begun to create these weapons. Now I'll just have to wait until tomorrow...  
September 20  
Those bastards rejected my idea. So I have decided to let loose, so they can see the true power of my creation. Bullets won't hurt it, and either will any other weapon. I have also released some of the test subjects of the hunters and human t 001 B.O.W.'s .  
This is also my last entry, I'm leaving tomorrow for Raccoon City.  
Dave Littiles  
  
"He was the one that started all of this." Colleen stared at the small book. Then she looked at the corpse. Then she focused at his lab coat. "Wilson," Colleen was looking at the lab coat name. "That wasn't the be longer of this book. He must have trying to turn him in." Tyler nodded, she had a point. Another zombie arose from the ground and started crawling toward him. BANG. John put his magnum back in his backpack. "These things are getting annoying!" J.T. was getting angry about the whole situation.  
  
Sean and Kyle were searching around the upstairs. "Hey Dan, do you know him?" Kyle raised a picture of a man in his mid thirties, orange hair, with an orange beard. Dan ran over by him and inspected the picture. "No," He read the bottom of the page, "Barry Burton... Nope don't know him." Kyle looked through a lot of other pictures, each had a name. "Hey Dan, do you know any of these names. Chris Redfeild, Jill Valentine, Brad Vickers. That's all, so ya know any of 'em?" Dan looked at their pictures.   
  
"Yeah, Chris. I know him from the air force. He got kicked out for bad behavior a few years back. Yeah, but Valentine isn't in my head." Kyle glanced back up to Dan. "Well, it says here they are fugitives." Dan looked at the photos again and replied, "Knowing Chris, he's probably against Umbrella." Mike stood in the corner with silence. Chris, Jill, Barry. The Spencer estate. Mike thought for a sec. Then he had to talk.   
"They all were in the Spencer estate explosion. They kept on talking about zombies and weapons and creatures. The press didn't believe them. I remember now." They all glanced back to the lonely man who started talking again. "Then in if I'm right, Umbrella is fighting a war against survivors of it's own creations."  
Chapter Five  
A New Era of Evil  
Mike looked out the window, three zombies were wandering around out side. He aimed his gun at the monsters. BANG BANG BANG. "What are you doing." Mike smiled. "I'm hunting." Kyle looked at Mike. "Jease Mike. Are you okay. I haven't seen you smile since, well I haven't." Mike looked back at him. "I got over my problem. I'm okay now." Dan looked at the door in front of him. In big bold letters it said 'Restricted; Researchers only. Others will be shot.'. "Well let's try this place." Dan tried to kick the door back, but was knocked off his feet and pushed onto the ground.  
  
Mike went for Dan, but noticed Sean and Kyle about to do the same thing. Mike ran as fast as he could back down to the van. HISSSS! "What was that, never mind. Where is it? Aha!" Mike picked up the C-4 explosive remains. Then he ran back upstairs, glancing at the zombie remains out side. "Hey guys, I found this C...." Mike looked in horror, Dan, Sean, and Kyle were missing. "Sean! Kyle! DAN! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU!" Mike couldn't see where they could have gone. Once again he heard whispering.  
  
He looked down and saw the vent was open. "Guys, are you down there?" Too his fright, blood dripped from the vent. "Oh my god..." HISSSSSSS. Mike quickly looked over his shoulder. It was one of the lickers. White outer shell with a gray brain sticking out of it's cranium. But it was different. The one that killed Jeanette was red, with only 4 arms. Suddenly the thing spat out a large vile of green slime. "WHOA!" He leaped to the ground, watching as the green slime burnt through the stair bar. It leapt toward him with the two extra 'claw' arms. "AAAHHHH!" BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG CLICK CLICK. The thing flew back a foot before Mike could even get up.  
  
"HOW DO YA LIKE THEM APPLE'S. Thank god." He gave a gasp of air and sat back, reloading his gun. Suddenly lights on the side of its head started blinking, just like the hunters. Mike got up and shot the thing one more time in the head. BANG. A huge mist of blood covered his face. He looked back up at the vent and crawled into it. Immediately Sean stepped into view. Blood was dripping from his hand, and foot. "Sean, what happened, where are the others?" Sean let out a wheezing sound. "Licker, They are up ahead." He pointed as he saw the two men slowly crawling towards the darkness.  
  
"Hey guys wait up!" All of a sudden the dark shadows stopped, and turned around. "Mike, is that you? Where were you?" Mike could make out Dan's slightly gray hair. "Yeah, I went to get the C-4 so we could blow he door down. I came back up, you were all gone, and some kind of super licker was attacking me." Kyle looked down at a piece of paper. 'We found this by the way, it explains a lot about the complex. Listen," Dan, Sean, and Mike looked at Kyle. " AR Hunter w/receiver; physical prospects: Pale organic steel over regular Hunter bodies. Plus two small radio receivers, which can control this particular B.O.W. Comments: The shell gives a strong BOW protection against many weapons. Plus its speed was enhanced. AR Licker w/receiver; physical prospects: Pale organic Steel over the regular licker body. Plus two more arms and instead of the tongue, acid has been added. Comments: The acid makes the AR Licker much more range effective. Plus the arms can claw at walls, giving it more mobility. AD Licker w/o receiver; physical prospects: Massive muscles, and spikes dramatically increased in size. Plus the advance tongue, is dark green. Comments: The Tongue has the power to rip through solid steel. Plus its size can be slow, but overkill to most small animals. Tyrant "Holocaust" w/receivers; physical prospects: 8'5 feet tall, Large arms, with a massive spike on each forearm. Pale organic 'experimental' Titanium armor. And a massive spike on each shoulder. Comments: Although the newly discovered G-Virus wasn't implanted, this should be proven the ultimate B.O.W. With the spike's tips enclosed with the T-Virus, one swipe and you will become a undead zombie.  
End of File...."  
Mike glared out the ventilation shaft. Wanting, no, wishing that everything he heard wasn't real. This place went psycho. He didn't want to believe that there were more of those 'lickers'. He just didn't want to believe any of it...  
  
Tyler stared at the basement door saying 'Weapons Room'. "Hey John, Colleen, come over here." John ran ahead of Colleen, in anger. "Tyler! Get this straight, you call me John one more time, I'll rip your fricken head off!" Colleen walked in sight, with a grin on her face. "Sorry, but a real quick question, who were Justin and Nick. Sean mentioned them when we first met." John sighed." Nick was my brother, we rescued him from his apartment. Justin was in the army. Sean's best friend passed away in the explosion. Nick was attacked some dogs. Sean knew, he just wanted to forget..." Tyler gave a depressed look.  
  
"Sorry about your loss, but I noticed this. Weapons room." John stared at the labeled door with a huge grin on his face. "Well, where's my grenade launcher." Tyler grinned. "I take it you're the one that stole the weapons. Anyways here" John took the grenade launcher, and loaded it. "Okay, watch out. As we say in the army, FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Tyler and Colleen jumped back, onto the ground. KABOOM. The smell of rotten flesh was in the air. The gapping hole in the wall let out a shriek. Then something 'massive' jumped through the hole. HISSSSSSSSSSS! "SHOOT IT! SHOOT IT!" J.T. let out two large shots. KABOOM KABOOM.  
  
The fiery from the blaze was at all costs, not gonna stop. HISSSSS! The thing leapt out of the fire and on Johns back. "AAAHHHH! GET IT OFF OF ME!" Tyler and Colleen shot at the inferno creature. How could Umbrella be this evil. Colleen picked up her magnum and blew the creature away, before Tyler could take a shot. It let out a groan of agony and fell off of it's host. John collapsed in pain. "Shoulder, can't move arm... AH GOD!" Colleen looked for the remains of the first-aid kit.   
  
"Where is it? Aha!" Colleen pulled out the first-aid spray and some bandages. "The spray will stop the blood spread. And we'll wrap you up. This might sting." She squirted him with the spray and John let out a loud wail of pain. "Sorry, just relax..." John stopped screaming. Colleen wrapped his shoulder up, and his sides. Blood was gushing through the bandage even with the first aid spray.  
  
"I need to give you some pain killers. Tyler do you have any morphine" Tyler glanced at the bloody man and replied. "Yeah, move over." Tyler lifted his arm and punched John as hard he could. "What the hell was that for!" Colleen was mad, she could have just used her spare needles. "Tyler, what the heck. I have the drug. I just wanted you to restrain him." Tyler let out a small giggle. "He looks pretty restrained." Colleen glared at him. "He's gonna wake up pissed." Tyler looked back at John in grief. "Well, medicate him. He looks knocked out enough." She gave Tyler a dark glare, and started her operation. She picked up a needle and inserted it in John's wrist.  
  
When she pressed the liquid into his vain, John arose and yelled. "You little dick! I 'm gonna rip your head off!" John grabbed Tyler by the shirt, and lifted his fist. "One more time, Grayson, just one more time." He gave him a glare and threw him to the ground. "What was it that you did in the van. Just trying to ease the pain, right." John apologized, Tyler was right. "Colleen stared at both of them, listening to their argument. "Uh, guys, we have to go. So I am gonna go through this door. Bye"   
  
Tyler watched as his wife just left. "Wait!" John got up with Tyler and ran for Colleen. "OH SHIT!!!" Tyler looked confused, what was wrong with his wife. She stepped into view, and so did four of those hunters Colleen so gladly explained earlier. 'J.T., please say you have more grenade rounds..." John nodded. "No, but I have alot of P.O.S. Gas rounds." The thing started charging for them. "WELL THEN SHOOT THE DAMN THINGS!" John lifted his gun and shot the hunter straight in the forehead. It fell off like a egg on a roof. "Oh shit, that stuff is like tear gas. We're not gonna be able to get through." Tyler looked back at Colleen. "I don't give a flying fuck! We have to kill these things."  
  
As John was shooting the creatures, Tyler pulled out a shotgun from John's back-pack. BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG. The cloud of the poisonous gas crept closer and closer to John, Colleen, and Tyler. So did the hunters. "Check this out." John lifted a red capped grenade round. Tyler remembered now. Red capped. FLAME ROUNDS. YES! He loaded it as the creatures slowly walked closer, like they had no fear. Now Tyler realized John's plan. OH SHIT! P.O.S. GAS IS VERY FLAMMABLE! "COLLEEN GET BACK!" Colleen ran back to the other room. Then Tyler, and slowly John started walking back. "Duck." John pulled back the trigger, and a huge bullet went over the hunter's head. Behind it a spark flared. KAABOOOOM. All the surrounding walls of the room.  
  
When they all walked into the room, they were surprised, and mad. "Hey what's this." John picked up a piece of rusted metal. "B.O.W. room." They were in a trap.  
Chapter Six  
Creatures beyond belief  
Mike was a little shaken about the explosion he had heard. In the vents, only echoes could be heard. The other men had been up ahead. What are we looking for? Why are we in this hellhole? Mike had so many questions, and nobody could answer them. Why did Jeanette leave... "Hey guys look at this." Kyle looked in a small vent grate. The others crawled over by Kyle.  
  
Sean looked into the metal grate. "What the hell is that?" Dan looked at it in horror. It was huge monster, with a gray body, and large spikes from its arms. "Holocaust..." Sean and Kyle turned around. Mike wanted to blow that sucker up. But he didn't have the firepower or the will power...  
  
"Up ahead, look." Sean pointed at a sign in the vents, with his good arm. "All person or persons will be killed on sight. Who ever wrote these signs must have taken a huge shit." Dan and Kyle chuckled. "What's with these signs, how would they know some thing would crawl down here." Mike looked at Kyle with horror. There was a camera above the large hole in the vent. "Hey guys, do you remember when we first fought that hunter? We killed the first one, but the other ran into the vents. It must have saw us, and there's a camera right in front of me." Dan was in front of the group, aiming his magnum at the camera.  
  
BANG. The robotic thing sizzled in sparks as the thing shattered. Then a loud shriek filled the air. "OH SHIT!" Dan looked over as he saw a white licker crawling quickly up the vents. Dan screamed for them. "RUN INTO THE ROOM TYRANT!" They all crawled in to the room. Dan was far behind. The licker had just made it to the top, and was chasing Dan. "AAAHHH!" Dan starting shooting mad at the creature, yet it was still coming. Just as Kyle had made it out of the vents, they were all staring at Dan.  
  
He was struggling. Trying to get through the vent opening, but he was being held back. Why don't those son's a bitches help me. Suddenly his legs hurt alot. He gave up, he knew he was dead. Dan took one last look at his legs. They were gone. "God forgive me." He lifted his magnum up to his head, and pulled the trigger. The mighty warrior blacked out. BANG.  
  
"Kill it!" Sean stared at the bloody mess of what used to be Dan's head, he lifted his pistol up and shot the creature in the head repeatedly. It finally stopped moving. He looked at Kyle only to find him staring at the gapping hole in Dan's disconfigured head, and the spilled guts hanging out of him. "Thank you Dan..." Mike looked at Sean, and Kyle, he wanted this to be over, someone he knew risked their life for him.   
  
As they spread their for the fallen comrade, a new site caught their attention. Holocaust was just waiting there. No meaning, and no purpose other that to kill. A body lay not to far from the gigantic creature. The body got up, but no bloodstains were on his lab coat. "Hello, and who might you be." The man can speak, he's not a zombie. "We were planning to destroy your complex, Dave." Sean had a dark glare in his eyes. "You know me, so I should probably know you. Your voice sounds familiar." The man was very scrawny, yet he looked tough. "You should know me, we went to med-school together. We both studied biology, I got kicked out because you told them I killed a man."   
  
The man grinned. "Oh yes, now I remember. Sean Langhans right. I killed the body , that was what three, four years ago. I upgraded that rotting deceased. He stands before you right at this moment." Sean was mad. "I was in prison for two years, then two more years in required marines training. Umbrella tried to kill me. They all ready got to Justin, Nick, and Dan right over there. I want you dead." Sean raised his gun at the scientist. "Wait before you do that, think of your brother. Look at him closely."  
  
Sean looked into Kyle's eyes. Suddenly a red dot appeared on Kyle's stomach. "WATCH OUT!" Sean pushed Kyle out of the way, BANG. The hole in Sean's upper chest didn't stop bleeding. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Kyle pulled out his pistol and shot at the monster, well the man. BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG. The man fell with a puddle of blood falling with him.  
  
They had to leave, but Sean lay there, dying. He had blood spilling from his chest, and his breath turned into large panting breaths. "Live... Live long and... Live well... I will ... miss... you... bye..." Sean let out one last breathe, and his heart stopped pulsing. " I'll miss you." Mike looked at Kyle. Mike felt a deep sorrow for Kyle. He looked at Kyle. "Take his ring, he'll want you to remember him." Kyle lifted his lifeless hands and took the ring. "I'll miss you..."  
  
Tyler had been searching through the entire door. He fought another one of those super lickers again. He found what he was looking for. " Emergency use only, this operation can not be cancelled if started. Only to be used if creatures have escaped." Colleen walked over by his discovery. " We won't wanna press it yet. Sean, Dan, Kyle, and Mike should know first." John looked at both of them, still holding his sides. " How are we gonna tell them? We need a loud speaker, or a radio."  
  
Tyler grinned as he stared at the microphone. "Will this do?" John looked at the loud speaker. "Calling all Survivors from Raccoon. We are about to detonate this building. If you have any personal belongings take them to your nearest exit. Have a good day." The message echoed the air. Tyler picked himself up from the table and pressed the button. After that a robotic voice chilled the air. "The detonation sequence has started. All personal have thirty minutes to leave the presence." Colleen looked at him. "Well let's get going. We don't have much time." They all started running. Slowly they got closer to the van.  
  
Mike looked at Sean's lifeless body. "We have to go. I'm sorry." Kyle got up and walked over by Mike. "Let's go." Kyle started crawling into the vent as Mike lead the way. As they left, the bloody scientist got up and fell over the Key board that released the Cryotube. "They'll know now...cough... they'll find the fury in my death..." He started typing very rapidly. A huge piece of glass broke as the thing stuck its claws through the rest. "Now you'll see..." He let out a wheezing cough as the thing lunged for the scrawny man.  
  
The man's head was completely torn off. His body fell to the ground. The dark monster headed for the door. When Mike got out of the vent, there was a pounding 'screeching' noise from the other side of the door. "Oh... Uh Kyle hurry it up. Holocaust is out." Kyle managed to scurry out, whilst the door was ripped open like a tuna can. "Kyle, go with the others. You have to leave, or your brothers sacrifice will have been for nothing."  
  
"Thank you, Mike. Thank you..." Mike waved good-bye and Kyle ran downstairs. Isn't he supposed to argue about it. Mike laughed as he pulled out the C-4 and stuck the detonator in it. He whipped it at the creature, and it stuck to it. The thing charged at Mike with his shoulders. "AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" His whole left arm was gone. "EAT THIS!!!" Here I come Jeanette. His thumb dropped over the button, and a massive white light filled the area.  
  
Tyler looked up at the flames, at about the third floor. While him and John just wait there, waiting for Sean, Kyle, Mike, and Dan to get down here. Kyle ran up to the van and looked around, finding John, Colleen, and Tyler staring at him. "Where are the others?" Kyle sadly frowned. "They didn't make it." John frowned and responded in grief. " We leave here tonight, honoring those that died here, and those that died in Raccoon." Tyler smiled, "Amen. Well let's get going."  
  
Suddenly a burst echoed the air. The looked up at the building, something was jumping down. It was on fire, and running very fast. "MOVE IT!" Tyler pushed the pedal down as hard as he could. "I'm 60 miles, is it close?" Suddenly a claw pierced through the side of the van. "HE'S CLOSE!" John lifted a grenade out of his bag. He looked for a spot to use in his defense. THE HOLE! THROW IT IN THE RIBS! He lifted his arm back, and threw the grenade into the gapping hole in its side. "Good by, you oversized S.O.B.!" The thing leapt off the van, and onto the ground.   
  
It let a moaning howl out and the whole the upper chest was gone. "We did it." Colleen looked at Tyler and John, and the younger Kyle. A blinding flash filled the area...  
  
Epilogue  
"October 3rd  
On the 30th of September, a building owned by Umbrella was completely destroyed. The company responds with, "I'm sick and tired of these psychos blowing are buildings up. We are a company of medicine, and miscellaneous creams. Why are they aiming at us?" John put the newspaper down, and stared at Kyle. I feel so bad for him, Sean, Dan, and Mike will be revenged. John looked at Kyle. He was staring out of Tyler's Florida summer home.  
  
Tyler was in the small dining room eating pancakes. Colleen was looking in the advertisor for a cheap car. What ever we are gonna do, we have to do it affordlby. Colleen grinned. "What is it?" Colleen looked at Tyler. "Oh nothing, just thinkin'." Tyler had run out of idea's. A long noise of metal slowing down was ringing in there ears. "What's that noise?" John started screaming. "It's Umbrella! WE Have to get out of here!" Suddenly the door broke down and two men, wearing containment suits, walked into the room...  
  
  
  
  
The End?  
I'm planning on a sequel, just, well I want to see how popular this story is. Email me at Anonymous4642@aol.com for any comments/ suggestions. I just want to know if I should add some characters, or what, you name it. I have already started a side story to help explain some things at the Ontario Umbrella Facility (A journal of one of the main creators of holocaust). So send your basic opinions, good, bad, or whatever. See ya.  
  
(P.S. If you are a fan of Adrian Ellis, you'll know I copied him in this part. Anyways, thanks for the idea)  
Sean Langhans  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
